


I'd Sacrifice it all for You

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gender Change, Gender Identity, Married Couple, Pregnancy, job complications, mpreg...sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell are married and have decided to make their relationship public even though they know they are going to face some difficulties. What they didn't know was just how many obstacles they were going to face and how much they would have to be willing to sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Sacrifice it all for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/gifts).



The stood side by side, their fingers gently linked, as they looked up at the imposing building that housed dispatch. William adjusted his glasses with his free hand before glancing over at Grell. Even with the serious, somber look painted upon her profile, she was beautiful, and he took strength from her presence. As if sensing he was looking at her, Grell turned and he smiled at her, but she didn’t return the expression.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said softly. It wasn’t her normal tone. The flamboyant, confident voice was a mere ghost of itself, and she seemed almost on the verge of tears. This was a side of her that was usually kept so well hidden beneath the passion and vibrancy, but now she seemed more willing to show her true self to William.

“I promised you I would,” William replied, “I thought you were worried I was embarrassed of you.” He didn’t want to argue with her, but she had been so adamant about him marrying her and revealing her relationship, so this sudden change in attitude caught him off guard.

She cast her eyes downward as she stared at the ground through the fringe of her lashes and gnawed slightly on her bottom lip until it nearly bled. “I was worried you were embarrassed to be see with me – the office freak, but you don’t need to do this.” She looked up and the fear was shimmering more brilliantly now so that her eyes looked like precious jewels. “They might demote you Will,” she continued in a shaky voice, “and that will take you farther from your redemption. I don’t want that for you. I’m not worth you losing so much.” A few tears finally slipped forward and traced a singular, silvery path down her cheek until the hung from the edge of her jaw like a tiny, imperfect diamond.

William wiped the tear from her face. “What you’re not worth,” he begin, “is the way you’ve been treated all this time. You didn’t deserve that, and I never want to hear you refer to yourself as a freak again.”

She nodded, although he was concerned that she still looked uncertain. “But I still don’t want you to give up your position for me.”

“This is my choice,” he said, “I always used to pride myself on being an honest man, but I was lying to everyone. I even lied to myself when it came to how I felt about you, and all that ends now. I want to be with you, and I don’t care about the consequences. I’m not going to keep living a lie and worry every second about someone finding out.” He turned around and gently used his hands to turn him so they were facing. “I love you, Grell,” he continued, “and I’m only sorry that I didn’t listen to my own heart sooner. Whatever happens to me, I want it to happen with you by my side.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her lips were slightly raw from where she had been chewing them earlier, but the warmth of the kiss gave him all the confidence he needed.

He turned to walk into Dispatch only to see Ronald standing by the doors. For a minute, he only stood there, but then a happy smile took possession of his features and he nodded ever so slightly.

William knew that, in his own way, Ronald was giving them his blessing.

(x)

Grell’s nerves were on edge as she walked into the building, and she had to part ways with William. Normally they could have walked up together as they had done a countless other times, but he had made an appointment to see his supervisors they moment they had arrived. At least she had Ronald to walk with, but she could see the eagerness shining in his face like a child eyeing their presents on Christmas morning. Soon, he would want all the details and Grell was still trying to frame all that had happened in her own mind.

Dispatch hadn’t changed, nor had Grell really expected it to. It was seemingly trapped in time; never changing even in the slightest. The white walls, barren except for the eye exam charts that were placed like simplistic art pieces, had no damage or wear and tear. Of course, their boring décor and surroundings didn’t need to age, because that was all handled by the workers like herself. While their bodies didn’t outwardly change, their minds aged over the years and slowly warped them all to be something different – something far from the humans they had all been at one time. It was in the way they spoke and looked out the world, and she felt that she too had been on that slippery slope to becoming a monster.

But William and his love had saved her just in time.

A few said hello and welcome back as she walked through dispatch and made her way to the break room for a cup of coffee. Ronald followed her, and he looked around to make sure they were alone. “So?” he asked, “How long have you and Mr. Spears been together?”

Grell smiled at him shrewdly. “What makes you think we’re together?” she asked in return as she took a sip of coffee.

Ronald laughed as he leaned forward and dropped his voice. “I saw that kiss,” he nearly whispered, “there’s no denying that. How did you finally melt that chunk of ice the old man had for a heart?”

Grell almost spit out her coffee in a decidedly unladylike manner and wiped the stray droplets from her chin. “I thought I was the one talented with the descriptive turns of phrase,” she replied, before sighing softly. “If you must know, we’ve been dating for a few months.”

Ronald’s eyes widened behind his oversized glasses. “And…and you kept it secret all this time?” he asked.

“A lady has to have some discretion,” Grell replied before taking another sip of coffee. 

“But I still can’t believe you kept this from me!” exclaimed Ronald, “So how did it happen? I need some details here!”

Grell chuckled. “It’s actually rather anticlimactic considering how I pursued my darling ice prince,” she said, “We’ve been working together a lot on assignments. One day, we were both tired and some point we stopped acting. We dropped the masks and were just ourselves. I was looking at the real him and he was looking at the real me.” She sighed. “Then he leaned forward and we shared the most beautiful kiss.”

“Then what?”

“You’re being awfully nosey,” Grell reprimanded, as she stepped out of the break room, “Then we talked and found we had more in common than we knew. We decided to take it slow at first, but then there was this last trip….” She let her voice trail off dramatically as she slowly removed her glove. Holding up her hand, she allowed the simple golden band around her finger sparkle in the light.

“You’re married!” Ronald cried as he jumped forward to hug her, causing her almost to spill her coffee, “Senior, that’s wonderful!”

“Thank you,” she said, looking down at the ring and touching it lightly, “and it is wonderful, except now poor William has to go and face his supervisors about having a relationship with a subordinate.” She looked up at Ronald. “He’s off facing the firing line because of me. No one has ever done anything like that before, but I’m worried for him.”

Ronald laid his arm gently about her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, reassuringly, “A lot of higher ups have relationships with the workers beneath them. It’s an archaic rule that no one really cares about anymore.”

“They might when it comes to me,” she replied, softly, but then she shook her head as if physically dispelling the thought. “So, what kind of assignments do we have? Anything bloody or difficult?”

“Nah,” Ronald answered, “Just an order to get caught up on paperwork. Boring.”

She replaced her glove as she gritted her teeth slightly. “And just when I needed to work off some aggression,” she hissed, but she try to push aside the feelings. “I guess I need to play a good girl for a bit.”

“Sure your acting skills are up to that?” Ronald asked.

“Brat!” Grell exclaimed, slapping him on the arm, but she did feel some better. Hoping for the best for William, she walked back to her own desk and was determined to put in her best today.

For William.

((x))

William sat uncomfortably in his chair, but kept his posture as solid and firm as a statue and refused to squirm under the gaze of the management board. He had contacted them as soon as Grell and he had returned from their trip. He could have hid it, like so many others, but he didn’t want to be dishonest nor did he want to worry that he’d be discovered at any moment. Besides, he knew Grell needed the affirmation that he wasn’t embarrassed of her. No expression was visible on his face as he looked at the five men who sat before him. They were all so uniform, almost as if they were clones of the same individual with only slightly varying hair color. William couldn’t help but recognize he was just like them at one point before he had allowed Grell to add color to his monochromatic world.

“So, Mr. Spears,” began one of the men, “Do you admit that you’ve become involved romantically with one of your supervisors?”

“Yes, sir,” William answered.

“You are aware that this is against regulation code 1005:77D,” stated another man.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yet you still pursued this relationship?” asked the same man, “Why would you engage in such behavior? This seems to be out of character considering your record.”

“I did not go out of my way to pursue a relationship,” replied William, “but I find it rather foolish to deny oneself a situation that provides happiness, especially if it will not impact work in any way.”

There was the scratch of pens upon paper. “I’m not sure how this will not impact your work considering you are Sutcliff’s direct supervisor.”

“I can assure you I will treat Sutcliff no differently in the workplace.”

“But Sutcliff does have a rather disreputable background,” the man quickly responded, as he flipped through a rather thick file, “It would seem difficult for anyone to remain completely impartial. Mr. Spears, do you intend to continue with this relationship.”

“I do,” William answered, “Sutcliff and I have promised ourselves to each other in a marriage ceremony.”

A soft mummer of disapproval rippled through the room like the distant thunder to an oncoming storm. “I see,” the man who had been the one to lead the conversation said, “You may return to your work, Mr. Spears, and you will be informed of our decision concerning this matter tomorrow. In the meantime, you need to be prepared for there will be some changes that must be made. Is this understood?”

“Yes, sir,” William said, trying to keep his voice humble.

“Very well. You are free to go, Mr. Spears.”

William stood and tried to walk calmly out of the room, but his emotions were raging inside of him. He wanted to run and scream, but he had to keep up his stoic façade. Most importantly, he knew that he couldn’t immediately go to Grell for support because that would be seen as a sign that he couldn’t be impartial. He would have to wait until after work to talk to the redhead he loved so dearly that he put his job and his very redemption on the line.

((x))

The door to William’s apartment swung open, and Grell laughed loudly as William carried her inside just like the brushing bride she felt like she truly was at this moment. “Welcome home,” he said, as he kicked the door shut behind him, “Mrs. Spears.”

Grell giggled as she leaned forward to rub her nose over his. “I’m so happy to finally be home.”

Without explanation, an odd expression rippled across William’s face, but he smoothed it away almost immediately as he set her down on the floor. “Wherever I live will always be our home,” he said, “Just relax. I’ll be right back.” With a gentle kiss, he disappeared into another room.

Grell casually began walking through William’s apartment. Because they had been trying to keep their relationship quiet, she had never really been in his place for more than a few minutes, so she decided this time to explore.

The living space was precisely what Grell would have expected to William. It was extremely neat and organized, but there was very little personal decorations. It looked almost as cold and institutional as dispatch, although there were a few crystal pigeons on a nearby bookshelf. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the fragile bird figurines as she walked through the rest of the house. 

The first bedroom she came to was obviously William’s, and it fit in with the rest of the house. She eyed the bed, and she felt a flush come to her cheeks as she thought about all the time her and William might spend upon those dark blankets. Moving on, she found herself in a small, spare room and was quiet surprised with the secret that it held.

It was only sparsely furnished, but the space was dominated by the most beautiful, golden harp. Almost as if in a dream, she stepped into the room and ran her hand over the gorgeous instrument. While she had no idea how to play, she plucked a few of the strings and smiled at the sounds it produced.

“Grell?” William asked from the doorway.

She turned and saw him standing in the door, a glass of champagne in each hand. “Oh, Will,” she said, “I never knew you played the harp.”

He smiled almost sheepishly as he walked over to her and handed her the glass. “No one knows,” he admitted, “I’ve never let anyone hear me play before.”

“Please play for me,” Grell begged, “Please, Will.”

William looked as if he wanted to deny her request, but then he handed her his glass, and he pulled up a small stool. His face softened as he brought up his and slowly began to stroke the taunt strings. The notes that floated about the room were even more golden the instrument, and Grell felt the music caress her as if it was an extension of William himself. All her feelings of love begin to rise through her body and she felt like she was floating as she walked over to the small desk to set down the glasses. William didn’t seem to notice as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The music didn’t pause, but she felt his quick intake of breath when she kissed his ear. “I need you,” she whispered, “make my body sing just like that harp.” She reached around and loosened his tie she ran her tongue over his neck before nibbling gently.

William stilled the cords before turning around and locking their lips passionately. Grell opened her mouth and their tongues began to collide and dance. Since their relationship had evolved to being physical, there were times they only needed a simple touch or kiss to bring back full invigoration and energy, but there were other moments that what they desired nothing less than a full union of passion that bordered on rage. This was one of those moments. William wasn’t gentle, nor did she desire him to be.

He shoved her to the ground, and her arm caught the edge of the desk. Sheets of music flew into the air and began to fall like pale, paper leaves around their writhing forms. He jerked aside her clothing, biting and sucking on each inch of skin, as she moaned and pawed as his own stubborn clothes. She heard one of his buttons pop as the material of shirt ripped. Normally, this would have upset him, but it only seemed to excite him more as he reached into his pocket. She wasn’t all that surprised to see him pull out lube as William was always the type to be prepared and had since learned that their moments together couldn’t always be planned.

Their clothes were moved as they rubbed against each other and clung tightly. She clawed and scratched at his back as he bent to bit her nipple. She loved that feeling and moaned loudly. William took the initiative as he pinned her arms behind her head with one hand as the other reached down to stroke her roughly. She screamed with abandon, as jerked into his hand and cherished the feeling. While lost in sensations, he released her hands to lube his fingers before sticking one inside. 

“Oh….I need you so much right now! I need this!” Grell tangled her fingers in his short, dark hair as he continued to prepare her. Although she knew it would be painful, she almost wanted to insist that he simply plunge inside her as she was so desperate for their connection, but William would have denied this request. He would never hurt her unnecessarily.

“And I need you,” he replied, as a second and third finger continued to stretch and prepare her – stroking that spot within her that made her eyes cross as she cried out for him.

William removed his fingers and lubed himself. She bent her knees as he positioned her hips, and she began to pant with need. Slowly, he pushed inside her as they finally reached that connection she was longer.

“Will,” she moaned as she reached for him.

He smiled as lust took over his eyes and he began to move. In her passion, she threw back her arm and her fingers touched the strings of the harp so that music truly filled the air. It was perfect – beyond perfect even for a romantic like Grell. Their moans accompanied the sound of the harp and their movement began to quicken. William, as always, could tell what she needed as he reached down to stroke her once more.

Heat flushed her body as she dealt with both of the delicious sensations. She knew that she was close, but she clung to William because, as much as she chased that high, she didn’t want this moment to end. She moaned and gasped as she became aware that William’s own breath had become ragged as his rhythm became erratic. They were going to reach that plateau together.

William came slightly before her, and she could feel him filling her completely. She moaned as he stroked her until she reached completion. She cried hoarsely as she spilled into his hand and between their bodies.

William pulled out of her and they lay for a moment in each other’s arms, their eyes never straying from one another. “Will,” she said, “I’ve never been so happy. We’ve just made love for the first time in your house.”

Again, something odd flickered across his face, but then he smiled. He stood and reached down to pick her up off the floor. “We’ve made quite a mess,” William said, “Allow me to show you the way to the bathroom.”

“Lead the way, Mr. Spears,” she replied, as she laid her head on his shoulder to allow him to carry her. As they walked, however, she couldn’t help but wonder what was bothering William. She could tell there was something just under the surface, but she didn’t want to spoil this magical moment between them.

She would ask him later.


End file.
